Watering of house plants during vacations is a common problem, and ways of continuously watering a plant at a suitably slow rate have been suggested. Drip emitters or other continuous watering devices involve many problems in reliably maintaining a slow water flow rate without plugging up or stopping.
The invention involves recognition of a simple and effective way of automatically and periodically watering plants to avoid the problems of a slow continuous water flow. The invention aims at simplicity, economy, and effectiveness in watering house plants automatically at periodic intervals without human intervention.